Miter saws are power saws that have bevel housings to permit the saw blades to produce angled cuts. Most miter saws have a knob at the rear of the tool where the rotation of the bevel housing occurs that allows a user to lock the bevel of the saw blade. A scale mounted near the bevel housing measures the bevel. As the upper arm of the saw blade is rotated through 45-degree angle (single bevel version) or a 90-degree angle (dual bevel version), a pointer on the scale is moved through an identical amount of angular rotation.
The placement of the scale at the rear of the tool and the size of the scale makes it difficult to accurately read the tilt angle. Reaching to the back of the tool mounting to latch a bevel is inconvenient.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a miter saw having a front bevel indicator with a good resolution and to provide an easily accessible latch mechanism for setting the bevel.